pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Trovita Island, 3-on-3!
' '''Trovita Island, 3-on-3! '''is the thirteenth episode of the fourth season of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with the ferrye with Scott and Jill in it boarding on the docks of Trovita Island. The boat comes to a stop, and eventually Scott and Jill exit the boat and step onto the grass of Trovita Island. Scott: Yesss, here we are! Bulbasaur: Bulba-saur! Jill: Yep! That was a nice ferrie, don't you think? I'm glad Kabutops gets a break from swimming. Scott: Soooooo where's the Gym? Jill looks down and sighs with annoyance. Jill: Are you even capable of speaking a sentance without mentioning Gyms? Jill looks back at Scott, who is in the distance looking for the Gym. Scott: Huh? What? Jill: ...Never mind... Scott: I can't see anything.... WHERE THE HECK IS THE GYM!? Jill: Well, I don't know, I don'- ...Scott, you really need to read more. Scott: Why would I do that? Jill: Because there is a sign literally 5 feet away from you that says "''Main Attraction, Trovita Gym. Located to the North at the River". Scott: Oooooohhhhh! Okay! Scott begins running forward, then stops to yell back at Jill. Scott: Wait, which way is North again? It's this way, right? Jill: No, that's West! Scott: Oh... Is this North? Scott runs in the opposite direction. Jill: ...No, that's East... Scott: ...Ok, how about YOU lead the way! Jill: Mmhhmm. Scott and Bulbasaur follow Jill in the right direction, eventually leading to a giant river. Scott: This is the river, but WHERE IS THE GYM!?!?!? Suddenly, a voice is heard up above, causing Scott and Jill to look up and see a teenager riding a large Pidgeot nearby and eventually landing it. Pidgeot: PIDGEEEE! Scott: Yay, a person! Are you the Gym Leader? Boy: Sure am. The name's Rudy, but you can call me Rudy. Scott: Uh, Hi Rudy. I'm Scott, i'm here to challenge you to a battle! Rudy: The battling comes later, Scott. If you want to start now, the first challenge is to- Rudy notices Jill, standing a couple feet away from Scott, and his attention is now on her. Rudy: Oh... You didn't tell me there was a lovely lady accompanying you! This catches Jill's attention, and she begins walking towards the Gym Leader. Scott: What? I don't... Just me and Jill over there.... Rudy: So her name is Jill! Rudy hops off of his Pokemon and begins walking towards Jill, much to Scott's confusion. Rudy: Tell me, Jill, is your name short for Jillian? Jill: Why, uh, it is... Rudy: That is a lovely name, Jillian! Jill: Uh, I only go by Jill, but uh, thank you. Scott and Bulbasaur look at each other awkwardly, and then look over at Rudy. Scott: Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm..... Sooooooo, you were about to tell me about the first challenge. Rudy: Oh, right. To even qualify to have the honors of challening ME, there have been placed targets around the riverside, and your job is to hit each and everyone with your Pokemon. There is no limit to the Pokemon you use. If you hit all of them you meet the requirements. The Gym is right where the river leads too. Scott: THIS'LL BE EASY! Scott jumps onto the boat, and it quickly begins swaying back and forth. Rudy: And Jill gets the VIP pass, she gets to ride with me on my Pidgeot! Jill: Oh, um, ok. Rudy: I'll be above you so I know if you miss any targets! Rudy jumps onto the back of his Pidgeot, and pulls Jill up alongside him. The Pidgeot takes off, and Scott quickly takes off afterwards and releases his Octillery and Eevee from their ball. Scott: Ok, we gotta hit all the targets, guys! The boat continues to increase its speed, as every so often a taget pops out of the bushes or from behind a rock, causing Octillery, Bulbasaur and Eevee to attack them using Water Gun, Shadow Ball, and Energy Ball. They seem to do this no trouble at all, and by the time they finally reach the end of the river, they have shot each and every target. Scott: That was a piece of cake! Great job guys! As Scott hops off of the boat, he sees Rudy and Jill land right by the Gym's doors. The Gym appears to be an extremely tall building resembling a Pokemon Center. Scott runs over to Rudy, who is helping Jill off of the giant Pokemon. Scott: Easy! Rudy: Yes, it appears you successfully knocked them all down, well done. You are qualified to challenge me. Pick your type. Scott: My... Type? Bulbasaur: Bulba? Rudy: Yeah, you're type... You know what, follow me. Rudy leads Scott and Jill into the large doors of the building, where bright lights are being shined off a disco ball hanging in the middle of the room as loud music blasts out of a stereo. Rudy: In MY Gym, each Trainer chooses three types to use, and i'll use those same types. See, I have a Pokemon for every type. Rudy holds his arm arm, showcasing several dancing Pokemon. Starmie for Water-type, Exeggutor for Grass-type, Electabuzz for Electric-type, Hitmonchan for Fighting, Golem for Rock, Rhydon for Ground, Alakazam for Psychic, Venomoth for Bug, Ninetales for Fire, Kangaskhan for Normal, and Grimer for Poison. Scott: .... Rudy: Oh, and of course Pidgeot out there for Flying. Scott: What the heck are they doing!? Why are they dancing!? Scott begins laughing, as Bulbasaur joins in. Rudy: They are dancing because it helps increase their speed!! Scot: Oh yeah, Suuuuuure! Rudy: Ugg! Just pick your three types! Scott: Alright, Hmm.... I choose Grass, Psychic, and.... Electric, I guess. Rudy: Alright! Scott: Wait, how do you even have that many Pokemon out? Jill told me that you could only have six... THAT LIAR! Rudy: Oh no, she was not lying! She's completely right. There's a few exceptions, there's a lot of paperwork involved, don't get me started. Scott: So... Battle!? Rudy: Yes, yes, but first.... DANCE PARTAY! Rudy turns up the volume to the music, and he begins dancing along with his Pokemon. Scott and his Bulbasaur look at each other, and they both shrug. Scott: Well, I suppose if it raises your Speed... Scott joins in, and him and his Pokemon begin dancing, too. Jill stands by the door watching the two of them, as a little girl with short brown hair and carrying a Seel walks in. Girl: Hi! Jill: Hello! What's your name? Girl: I'm Mahri, I'm Rudy's little sister. Jill: Oh, cool! Mahri stands on her tip-toes, and whispers something into Jill's ear. Mahri: My brother likes you... Jill: What!? Mahri: Don't worry, it happens aaaaall the time. Whenever a cute girl comes to the island its love at first sight! Well, for him anyway. Mahri giggles, and begins walking outside again. Mahri: I can't wait to have a big sister! Mahri leaves, as Jill's gets wide-eyed and gulps, as Rudy finally turns off the music. Rudy: Alright Scott, i'm ready for the battle! Scott: Yay! Rudy begins recruiting the three selected of his Pokemon, and finally ends with taking Electabuzz with him. Rudy: -And you too, Electabuzz! By the way, nice dance moves! Was that a shuffle I saw? Electabuzz nods happily, and begins following his trainer outside. Scott: So.... Where's the stadium? Rudy: Follow me to the beach, then i'll take you there. As several minutes pass, Rudy sails the group over to a large un-attached rock, seemingly that used to be part of the island but was separated. On the ground, a white arena is colored in with chalk, as Rudy and Scott step on opposite ends of it. Rudy: This area is one of the many large rocks that surround Trovita Island that were formed millions of years ago. It was- Scott: Yeah yeah yeah, I get it! I didn't come here for knowledge, I came here for a battle! Let's get started! Rudy: Ok, you seem impatient so let's get started! We'll start off using Psychic-Pokemon, that okay with you? Scott: Fine with me! Go, Kadabra! Scott releases Kadabra from its ball, and immediately after an Alakazam is released from its own ball. Scott takes out his Pokedex, and points it at the opposite Pokemon. Pokedex: Alakazam, The Psi Pokemon. Alakazam is the final evolved form of Kadabra, and its psychic powers and intelligence have increased tremendously. Scott: Evolved form of Kadabra? Aw darn it. Rudy: Haha, that's right! Now, make your first move! Scott: Alright! Kadabra, let's start this battle off with a Psybeam attack! Kadabra steps forward and points its spoon into the air. With a thrust of the arm, a rainbow beam is fired out, shooting towards Alakazam. Rudy: Use Protect! Alakazam crosses its arms, and a green force field appears around its body, blocking it from the attack. Rudy: Now, use Future Sight! Alakazam's eyes begin glowing a changing color of green and red, and then fires a tiny beam, which reflects off both of its spoons and fires into the air, but nothing happens. Scott: What was the point of that? That did NOTHING! Ha! Rudy: Oh, we'll see about that! Scott: Use Psychic! Kadabra's eyes glow red, and it quickly begins slamming the opponent up and down against the ground with its Psychic powers. Scott: Good job! Keep it up and we're surely gonna win! Rudy: Are you sure about that? Alakazam, Recover! Alakazam's body begins glowing white, and the Pokemon regains some of its strength. Scott: AW COME ON! Rudy: Aaaaaand, it's about time forrr.... Rudy looks up in the sky, and several large blue lightning bolts shoot out of the sky, and strike Kadabra right in the head, causing it to go unconscious. Scott: Hey! Wha-? HOW'D YOU DO THAT!? Rudy: Thaaaat's Future Sight. It doesn't attack right away, but when it does, it attacks STRONG! Now, I am the victor of the first round! Next up is the Grass-type! Scott moans, and the two trainers return their Pokemon and replace them with their chosen Grass-type Pokemon. Bulbasaur: Bulba! Scott: Alright Bulbasaur, now we're up against an Exeggutor! Think you can do this? Bulbasaur nods, and the second round commences. Scott: Bulbasaur, use Tackle! Bulbasaur runs up closer to Exeggutor, and it leaps right onto Exeggutor, pushing it back several feet, almost at the edge of the island. Rudy: You can handle that! Use Psyshock! Exeggutor crouches its body, and a thick blue mass forms in front of each of its heads, and they are then fired towards Bulbasaur, striking the Pokemon, pushing it back, and exploding, doing major damage. Scott: Gah! It's super-effective!! Rudy: That's right! Scott: Hang in there Bulbasaur! Remember when you learned this from an Exeggutor? Well, use Seed Bomb!! Bulbasaur's mouth opens, and a white orb is seen inside it, eventually being shot towards Exeggutor, splitting into dozens of tiny golden seeds. Rudy: Counter it with your own Seed Bomb! Exeggutor repeats the same attack, and all the golden seeds collide with each other, causing several small explosions in the middle of the arena, temporarily blocking the trainer's vision. As the smoke clears, it seems that both Pokemon are unharmed from the attack, and Scott quickly reacts. Scott: Alright Bulbasaur, quickly, use Vine Whip on Exeggutor, and spin it around!! Suddenly, two large vines seem to shoot out of the sides of Bulbasaur's bulb, and they stretch all the way to Exeggutor, and wrap around its body and begin spinning it around. Scott: FASTER! Bulbasaur keeps spinning faster and faster until Bulbasaur even seems tired, and eventually Bulbasaur loses its energy, and releases the Pokemon from its grip. The Pokemon continues spinning, slowly coming to a stop. It is clear by Exeggutor's faces that it is dizzy, and it quickly falls to ground. Rudy: Well... I guess its unable to battle... You win this one! Scott: YES! Excellent job, Bulbasaur! Rudy: Alright the final battle is Electric-types. Rudy and Scott both proceed to send out their Electric-type Pokemon, as Rudy begins pointing at Jill and smiling, Rudy: Jill, I dedicate my final victory to you! Jill mumbles and covers her face with her hand and looks in the opposite direction. Scott: Alright, Electabuzz, I NEED you to listen to me today? You got that? This is extremely important! Rudy: Heh, this is gonna be good! Scott: Electabuzz, use Quick Attack! Surprisingly, Electabuzz do what it is told, and its body because surrounded in a white aura and it begins quickly running towards the other Electabuzz. Rudy: Use Swift!! Rudy's Electabuzz opens its mouth, and dozens of yellow star-shaped projectiles are fired out, shooting towards Scott's Electabuzz. The stars shoot at Electabuzz, but the Pokemon keeps on running with the same speed, each start just enraging him even more as the stars hit him painfully. Scott's Electabuzz takes Rudy's by surprise, not expecting its Quick Attack to work, and it runs right into Rudy's Electabuzz, knocking it to the ground, as Scott's stands tall, breathing heavily. Scott: WHOA! NICE JOB, ELECTABUZZ!! YEAAAH! Electabuzz grunts, and backs up. Scott: Whoa, maybe Electabuzz will start listening to me now! Rudy: Get up, and use Low Kick! Rudy's Electabuzz swipes its leg towards the opposing Electabuzz, as Scott enthusiastically calls out his next move. Scott: Dodge it! Electabuzz stands completely still, and as the opposing Pokemon approaches, it grabs the Pokemon by its legs and surprisingly lifts its body completely in the air. Jill: Whoa! It's strong! Electabuzz begins slamming the Pokemon against the ground several times, as the other Electabuzz seems to groan in pain each time. Scott: Come on Electabuzz, that's not what I told you to do!! Rudy: Electabuzz, use Thunder!! Scott's Electabuzz looks up, as Rudy's Electabuzz closes its eyes, and forms a giant grey cloud, instantly firing a huge bright blast of thunder right into Scott's Electabuzz, as it screams in pain. Rudy: Great shot! That seemed to do a LOT of damage! Scott: ELECTABUZZ, USE- ...Forget it. Scott's Electabuzz begins charing towards the opposing Electabuzz, and uses a Thunderbolt attack on the Pokemon, knocking it to the ground. Electabuzz begins charging even faster, and its arms begin erupting with lightning, as it uses an extremely powerful Thunderpunch attack on the opponent, knocking it even harder to the ground. Everybody pauses, as Electabuzz slumps down and begins panting. The other Electabuzz lets out a final gasp of air, and quickly goes unconcious, leaving the victory to Scott. Rudy: My Electabuzz.... Fainted!! This can't be! Jill: Whoo! Bulbasaur: Bulba!! Bulbasaur jumps for joy, and begins smiling, but Scott doesn't seem to happy about the victory, and looks at his Pokemon with a disrupted face. Scott: Good job.... Rudy runs over to Jill, and begins sobbing into her shoulder, annoying her very much. Rudy: I can't belive I lost! I'm so sorry! Jill: Uh... It's okay... It's how Pokemon Training works... Rudy stands up, and wipes his face. Rudy: You're right! Scott won fair and square! Rudy jumps to his feet, and walks over to Scott. Rudy: Scott, your Electabuzz proved to be stronger than mine. Therefore you have earned yourself the Spike Shell Badge! Rudy takes out a small container of star-shaped badges, each with a small pink gem in the center of them, and hands one of them out to Scott. Scott: Well, my Electabuzz did the work himself, but thank you.. Scott accepts the badge, and looks at it closely. Scott: It's so cool! Scott wipes it against his shirt, and inserts it to his Orange Island badge case. Scott: Uh, Rudy... I have a question? Rudy: Yeah? Scott: How do you get your Electabuzz to listen to you? Rudy: Well... The key is trust. You need your Pokemon to trust you. Scott: Why wouldn't he trust his own trainer? Rudy: Well, it is possible that it has trust issues due to something that could have happened in its past. Scott: Hmm... Rudy: But it's probably nothing! Lots of Pokemon don't trust their owners for a while! Scott: I guess... Scott walks to his Bulbasaur and pets it, as he begins thinking about his Electabuzz. Scott: What could have happened to it....? As Scott thinks, Rudy walks over to Jill and kneels down by her. Rudy: Jill, I need to ask you something! Jill: ...What? Rudy: I have a feeling you're planning on leaving right after this, but I would like to invite you to stay on the island with me! Jill: ....Ummm..... Rudy: Please! You're the nicest and smartest girl i've ever met, and I would be honored! Jill: ...Well... I would, but..... Uh.... Scott stops thinking and quickly stands up, only to return Electabuzz to his ball and walk over to Jill. Scott: What's going on? Rudy: Oh... I see what's going on! Scott: What? Rudy: You and him... You and Scott are together! Scott: WHA-! Jill quickly covers his mouth by her hand, cancelling out his speech. Jill: Uh, yeah that's it! Jill's face turns into a forced smile as she lets go of Scott's mouth and locks her hands with Scott's, as Scott's face is just confused. Jill: We're trying to not tell anybody, it is sorta a secret, you know? Rudy: Oooooh, I understand! Jill: So... Yeah....That's why I can't stay! In fact, we're going to be late for a... Uh.. Thing! So we gotta like, leave right now! Uh, Bye! Jill turns around and begins quickly walking away, pulling Scott with her, as Rudy turns around and smiles. Rudy: Dang Scott... You a lucky man! Scott suddenly stops in his tracks, and forces his hand out of Jill's. Scott: WHAT JUST HAPPEND!? Jill: Sorry, it was just a lie to get him to stop obsessing over me... It was SO annoying! Scott: So... We're not together? Jill: Of course not! Scott pauses for a second, then quickly screams out a response. Scott: PHEW! Don't scare me like that!! Jill: Ok... Scott: So can we go now!? Jill: That's what we were going before you interupte- Scott: Well maybe we would be going faster if you didn't interupt me! Scott ditches Jill, and begins running towards the beach, with Bulbasaur following close behind, causing Jill only to laugh, as the story ends. Category:Episodes